Lista de Volúmenes
Esta es una lista de capítulos de la serie de manga Mob Psycho 100 por volúmenes. Lista de Volúmenes y Capítulos Volumen 1 *Capítulo 1: Self Proclaimed Psychic - Reigen Arataka *Capítulo 2: A Naive Question *Capítulo 3: From the Telepathy Club - Kurata Tome *Capítulo 4: For Oneself *Capítulo 5: I Just Want to be Popular *Capítulo 6: Invitation *Capítulo 7: Sheeple *Capítulo 8: Break Down *Capítulo 9: The Spirit Who Wants to Become God Volumen 2 *Capítulo 10: The Gifted One *Capítulo 11: Idiot-Only Event *Capítulo 12: Eye of the Typhoon *Capítulo 13: Eyes that Only See Inferiority *Capítulo 14: Same Kind *Capítulo 15: Completely Vanished *Capítulo 16: Ochimusha *Capítulo 17: Psychic Power and I Volumen 3 *Capítulo 18: Unidentifiable *Capítulo 19: Conclusion *Capítulo 20: Student Council *Capítulo 21: Urabanchou of Salt Mid *Capítulo 22: Awakening Lab *Capítulo 23: For the Sake of Growing *Capítulo 24: Hated Volumen 4 *Capítulo 25: OXRelationship *Capítulo 26: In High Spirits *Capítulo 27: Discord *Capítulo 28: Off-Tune *Capítulo 29: What Have You Done *Capítulo 30: Brotherly Love *Capítulo 31: Mature *Capítulo 32: Will to Destroy *Capítulo 33: Ura vs Ura *Capítulo 34: "Claw" Volumen 5 *Capítulo 35: Up Up *Capítulo 36: Ways of Usage *Capítulo 37: Team *Capítulo 38: No Time to Play Around *Capítulo 39: The Awakened *Capítulo 40: Pyrokinetic *Capítulo 41: Who *Capítulo 42: Phone Call *Capítulo 43: Evil Aura Volumen 6 *Capítulo 44: Respect *Capítulo 45: Leader *Capítulo 46: Master *Capítulo 47: Rental *Capítulo 48: Overwhelming *Capítulo 49: Putting An End *Capítulo 50: No Changes *Capítulo 51: Someone is Watching *Capítulo 52: Biri Biri Volumen 7 *Capítulo 53: Urban Legend *Capítulo 54: Encounter with a Myth *Capítulo 55: Don't Know *Capítulo 56: Solo Mission *Capítulo 57: Roots *Capítulo 58: Creeping Danger *Capítulo 59: Big Mouth *Capítulo 60: True Identity Volumen 8 *Capítulo 61: Evil Spirit *Capítulo 62: Morphing *Capítulo 63: Last Resort *Capítulo 64: World *Capítulo 65: Friction *Capítulo 66: Voice Volumen 9 *Capítulo 67: Rightness *Capítulo 68: Capítulo sin Nombre *Capítulo 69: He Doesn't Care *Capítulo 70: The Lonely Whitey *Capítulo 71: Overhyped *Capítulo 72: Finishing Off *Capítulo 73: True Character *Capítulo 74: Forward Volumen 10 *Capítulo 75: Even So *Capítulo 76: Fire *Capítulo 77: Show It *Capítulo 78: Gathering *Capítulo 79: Announcement *Capítulo 80: Inner Conflict *Capítulo 81: Super 5 *Capítulo 82: Clash *Capítulo 83: Extrasensory Perception Volumen 11 *Capítulo 84: Power Type *Capítulo 85: Body Quality *Capítulo 86: In Plain View *Capítulo 87: Coaching *Capítulo 88: Void Volumen 12 *Chapter 89: Struggle for Society *Chapter 90: Boss Fight Volumen 13 *Capítulo 91: Capítulo sin Nombre *Capítulo 92: Thoughts About the Future *Capítulo 93: Youkai Hunter Amakusa Haruaki's Debut! Threat from the Youkai Association "Hyakki"!! *Capítulo 94: Carried Away *Capítulo 95: Palm Volumen 14 *Capítulo 96: Peace *Capítulo 97: Dimple is Volumen 15 *Capítulo 98: Communicating *Capítulo 99: Mob Volumen 16 *Chapter 100: Capítulo sin Nombre *Chapter 101: 101 Omakes & Especiales Nombre *The Most Horrific Haunted Place *Breaking Special - Human Face Sore VS Reigen Arataka *Fake Pot *Romance and Impulse *The Cursed Laptop *The Wall Stain *The Living Spirit *Big Cleanup *Crossing the Street *Impulsive *It's There *Salt Mid Marathon Ranking *Last Nightmare *Roughly *Annual Sacrifice *Weapon *Awkward *Until Next Day *Passed *Aura *Event *Miscommunication *Inspired By Kageyama *News *Miracle *Night Walk *Rare Power *Takeshi Hoshino 13 Years Old *Shou Suzuki 13 Years Old *Teruki Hanazawa 14 Years Old *Shigeo Kageyama 14 Years Old *Unconsciously *Burrowed Categoría:Capítulos